¿Porque a Mi? (FNAF)
by Kuomi-Kun
Summary: La familia de Luke y Zack no eran de las más normales. Y ellos no eran los más discretos como para no seguir a su madre a su "innombrable" trabajo. -¡Bienvenidos a la familia Fazbear!- Exclamó la polluela rubia con un guiño de ojo. Luke miraba con una sonrisa y Zack solo bufaba. Esos robots le iban a robar la atención de su hermano. -¿Por qué a mí?
1. Comienzo

—¿Hermano?... —Un Chico de Menor Edad Se encontraba Leyendo un diario Rosado, No vayan a creer que era de Él, ¡Claro que no! …A él le gustaba el rosado pero no era para tanto, El Castaño se encontraba Leyendo El diario de su Madre, Hasta que la Ya mencionada Mujer entro a la Habitación.

—¡Hey! ¿Ese es mi diario? —Pregunto al ver la Portada rosada, La Mayor era Castaña y sus Ojos del Mismo Color mientras que su Vestimenta se parecía a la de una Guarda se Seguridad, Y Era Obvio que era Guardia, Aunque Ella nunca revelaba donde trabajaba…

Al contrario de su Madre el Menor Tenía Los Ojos Azules Iguales a su Padre, El Oji-azul brincaba en la cama al ver que su Madre Había Llegado, Tenía 9 Años Por favor, Era algo Normal en el…No contesto a su Pregunta, Seguía Leyendo Mientras Saltaba Con una sonrisa— Así que Papa y Tú se conocieron en la Escuela Primaria ¿No?

Las Mejillas de aquella Mujer Tomaron un leve Sonrojo al recordar ese Día y quiso sacarle ya ese Diario al Menor, Pero No era capaz de agarrarlo—¡Luke! ¡Dame eso, Hijo! —Grito aquella Mayor no enojada pero algo Humillada al ver como su hijo se reía por las cosas, Hasta que se le ocurrió la Forma Perfecta de Ganar la Pequeña Guerra contra su Hijo. — Algo me dice que no Te Leeré sobre Fazbear esta Noche! — Al momento de decir eso, Dejo de escuchar los saltos Sobre la cama y escucho el sonido de una Persona acurrucarse y dejar algo en la Mesa de Noche, Una sonrisa victoriosa Aparecía en su cara Mientras miraba a su hijo, Como ya imagino, Acostado Con una sonrisa traviesa y el Diario aquel en la mesa de Noche.

—Yo soy un niño Bien, Quiero escuchar sobre la Banda Fazbear….—Su dulce Voz hiso que la Mayor soltara un Suspiro, ¿Cómo era Posible enojarse con su Hijo?...Miro a la izquierda a la otra cama que se encontraba en ese Habitación, Donde debería estar su Otro Hijo…Pero no estaba. —…¿D-donde está mi Hermano...?... —Su voz ahora era casi Quebrada y La Mayor Veía como una Lagrima caía por la mejilla del menor, Aquella castaña soltó una Mínima risita y se sentó con él y Los dos plantaron la Mirada en aquella Puerta de Madera, El menor miraba Curioso a la Mayor, La cual solo sonreía y Miraba aquella Puerta.

La Puerta se abrió De Golpe dejando entrar a un Mayor Pelinegro con Ojos Azules quien Tenía Una Guitarra cual tocaba nada mal De hecho, Y Un Adolescente Pelinegro con los ojos Marrones quien le Seguía con una Guitarra Eléctrica, No tenían que ser Adivinos para saber Que el Oji-Azul Mayor era el Padre de aquellos dos Chicos y Su acompañante era El Segundo Hijo de esa Pareja. —¡Llegamos Familia!

—¡Zack! —El Menor de la cama salto Feliz al Ver a su Hermano Mayor quien le sonrió con un Guiño de Ojos, Logrando que el Menor saliera de su Mantas y Lo abrazara sin Más. Aquellos Hermanos Eran como la Luna y el Sol, Como Abejas y la Miel, Nunca se separaban, Y Cuando lo hacían casi siempre Tenían una cara que decía "—Mátenme—" Pero Juntos eran capaz de hacer un Completo desmadre en menos de un Minuto.

—¿Dónde han estado Chicos? —La Madre Pregunto con una sonrisa, Aunque esos Hermanos no se separaban ni aunque le Jalaran sus Padres, Siempre han Sido así, El Mayor de 16 años Se portaba así desde que Vio a su Hermanito, Era Imposible separarlos.

—Dulce, Ya sabes, La Banda…—El Padre Sonrió algo cansado por el entrenamiento, La Banda lo Tenía muy Ocupado, Pero no lo suficiente para no pasar Horas con su Familia, El mayor se acercó Y Sentándose en la cama beso a aquella Castaña quien Correspondía Ruborizada.

—…¡Uhhhh! ¡Besho, Besho, Besho! —Los Mayores escucharon la Voz del Menor quien Sonreía Mirándolos Como si fueran Dioses, Pero su cara Cambio a decepción cuando Los Mayores se Separaron, Inflo lo más que Pudo sus cachetes y se cruzó de Brazos. — ¿Dónde quedo el Amor en estos Tiempos?

—…Luke…No seas así…Sabes que Papi y Mami nos Amamos, Solo es que un Beso no puedo durar toda una Vida…—La madre Intento Animarlo, Pero era Imposible, Aunque como Toda una Madre sabe cómo llevarse con sus Hijos, Así que levemente empezó a Hacerle cosquillas al Menor. — ¿Te ríes o Te enojas? ….¿Te ríes? —El Menor estallo en carcajadas Al recibir las cosquillas de la Mayor, Quien Sonreía cálidamente viendo como su "Bebe" reía.

—¡H-Hermano! ¡Ayúdame! —Dijo Mientras Reía, El hermano mayor Sonrió y Lo intento ayudar, En vano ya que el Padre ayudo, ¿Cómo? Pues solo digamos que el Hermano Menor no era el Único que Reía a carcajadas en ese Cuarto, Zack reía a mas no poder gracias a las Cosquillas que le Hacia el Padre, Los Mayores se Miraron y se Volvieron a Besar, Sabiendo que ahora lo único que se escucharía eran las risas de aquellos Menores quienes ya lloraban de la Risa.


	2. Fuga

El castaño Abrió los sus Ojos azules culpa de una voz Femenina cual reconocía perfectamente, Era su Madre, Así que se levantó y se acercó hasta aquella Puerta de Madera para pegar suavemente su oreja a la Puerta.

—¿Vas a estar Bien? —La Voz Mayor de su Padre se le escuchaba preocupada mientras que el menor oía como alguien cogía las llaves y abría la Puerta principal, El Menor ya sabía que pasaría, Su madre partía a Trabajar ¿A dónde? El Problema estaba ahí, el único dato que Tenia era que era Guarda de seguridad pero no sabía dónde hacia guardia, Así que una idea se le vino a su Mente, Rápidamente se subió arriba de su Hermano mayor y le zarandeo para despertarlo "—Despertarlo es como despertar a un Oso cuando inverna…—Pensó aquel Menor soltando un Bufido" Asi que con una risa maliciosa se le ocurrió una mejor idea así que rápidamente Tomo una Trompeta de su caja de Juguetes y Tomando una bocanada de Aire, Sonó la Trompeta despertando al Mayor cual fue directo al Frio y Duro suelo.

—…Te odio enano…—Zack se quejó por el Golpe, ¿Por qué le había despertado? "—Justo en la Mejor parte de sueño donde le besaba…—Pensó recordando ese Sueño" ¿Qué habrá soñado ese Joven de 16 años? …Por lo que Vio el Menor era algo Bueno ya que vio como el Mayor Sonreía mientras Babeaba el suelo.

—…¿Qué soñabas?... —La pregunta salió sin pensar de aquel Oji-Azul, La verdad no le Importaba lo que Soñara su hermano mayor ¿Cierto?, Rápidamente el Mayor abrió los Ojos como Platos y sus Labios empezaron a Temblar del Nervios, ¿Pero por qué Nervios? ¿Tan Malo era aquel sueño que Había hecho sonreír e Babear a Zack?

—…¿Se puede saber porque me despertarte? —Y Hay evadió completamente su Pregunte, Por alguna razón habrá hecho eso ¿No?

—¡Quiero que sigamos a Mama al Trabajo! —No quiso preguntar de nuevo esa tonta pregunta y Grito ese en Voz baja con una sonrisa en la Cara y con sus Ojos más Brillosos que un Diamante, Generando que un Escalofrió pasara por la espalda del Pelinegro.

¿Acababa de Oír lo que acababa de Oír?...No era que le asustara ese tipo de cosas, Después de todo el era el más …¿Cómo decirlo?...¿Loco, Divertido, Inquieto e Etc? …Pero a lo que si le Tenía Miedo era la Reacción de sus Padres si sabían que estos dos Salían de casa posiblemente su destino sería Peor que la Muerte. —…¿Me estas Jodiendo, Consheshumadre? — El Confundido Hermano Mayor soltó sin saber esa Pregunta, A lo que el Menor solamente Asintió con la Sonrisa más cálida que pudo usar en ese Pregunto, Para luego abrir los Ojos como Plato al ver como su Hermano caía desmayado otra vez al suelo por alguna extraña razón, Él no quería asustar a nadie, ¿Pero qué tal si en la casa Había Fantasmas? Un escalofrió paso por su Espalda y sus dientes temblaron, Los Fantasmas era el Peor Temor de este Menor, Con solo Oír la Palabra "Fantasma" Este se imagina cosas que son indescriptibles. Pero algo llamo su Atención y Logro que prestara atención, Era un Cálido abrazo de su Hermano mayor cual logro tomarlo completamente de sorpresa. —…Te ves asustado…—El Menor solto una risa Nerviosa al comentario de su Hermano.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿¡Asustado!? ¡Luke llamando a Zack a Tierra Por favor! —Como lo oyen señores, Este "Enano" no es de Mostrar sus Sentimientos libremente, Sea con Familiares o No, El Mayor levanto un Ceja con cara de "—¿Me estas Jodiendo? —" Y El Menor recordó para que Había levantado a su Molesto Hermano, Así que Lo tomo del Brazo y Lo llevo hasta la Ventana, Ahora venía el Problema, Su Habitación se encontraba en el Segundo Piso, Miro a Zack y Pudo notar como este le Miraba de Reojo Levantando una ceja mientras Mostraba sus Filosos Dientes gracias a esa Sonrisa De Malicia cual asusto sin más al Menor. —…Pero…¿Qué…?...

Mientras en la Planta Baja el Mayor se encontraba leyendo un Diario Mientras Tenia un teléfono a su derecho, ¿Para qué lo asaria? Hasta ahora nadie lo sabe, Siempre es la Misma rutina, Ni sus Hijos Saben a quién llama con ese Teléfono, Pero quizás su esposa sepa…Sin duda alguna esos dos Padres estaban Llenos de Misterio, Algo llamo la Atención del Mayor, Unos Gritos que decían asi "—¡Z-zack basta por favor! —" "—¡Oh Vamos Enano! ¡No es como si te fuera a doler! —" —¡P-pero que pares te digo! —" Esos Gritos en definitiva era de sus Hijos, El Mayor soltó un suspiro con una Débil Sonrisa — Posiblemente deben estar Jugando o algo por el Estilo…—Se dijo en Voz alta y Siguió Leyendo aquel Periódico. Lo que él no sabía era que aquellos dos Jóvenes no estaban Jugando, Atrás de ese Gran Puerta de Madera estaba pasando algo que no era un Juego…

—¡No arrogues al Señor Jey, Me lo regalo a Mama para mi cumpleaños! —Como escucharon, El Mayor Tenia a la Mira la Ventana mientras sostenía el Oso de Peluche en Mano, El cual estaba en Buen estado, Era de un Oso Dorado y con un sombrero Negro cual era acompañado por un Micrófono, El Menor se mordía las Uñas o lo poco que quedaban ya de ellas…No le agradaba la Idea de arrojar su Peluche por la Ventana…Y Tampoco quería ver como lo Hacían, Así que cerró los Ojos y escucho un Sonido, Abrió lentamente y el Mayor sonreía Burlón desde afuera de la Ventana, No era necesario arrojar ese Peluche…Es más, Si lo hubieran arrojado de Ley la ventana no sufriría ni un Cambio, Lo único que se necesitaba era abrir aquella Ventana…—…Te Odio, Palo de Luz….—Insulto el menor mientras Crujía los Dientes, Para luego tomar ya a su Famoso Peluche y Ser llevado afuera gracias al Mayor, Cerraron la Ventana y sin dañarse bajaron por un Árbol de Por ahí.

—Bien Enano, ¿Por dónde? — El Menor se quedó Pálido a esa Pregunta, Y Como era de esperarlo…El no había planeado nada, No sabía dónde trabaja su madre ni nada por el Estilo…¿Cómo la encontrarían Ahora?...El Menor ya imagino lo que pasaría, su hermano mayor le Regañaría, Entrarían a la casa para ser regañados por su Padre o quizás No…La verdad es que su Padre literalmente enloquecería….Les preguntaría si estuvieron Bien y todo eso…Y luego él se iría a acostar con el Señor Jey y caer en un Profundo Sueño…

"—Un segundo…—Una Idea Vino a la cabeza de aquel Oji-Azul, Y Era imposible que fallase" Tomo al señor Jey y se lo paso por todo el Rostro al mayor asiendo que Este se enojara un Poco e como consecuencia tirara por soltar un Pequeño Gruñido — ¡Solo hay que saber dónde venden estos Peluches! — El Mayor tomo de un Movimiento rápido el Peluche y lo Miro atentamente.

—…¡¿Dónde pueden vender estos pelu-?!— Se calló al ver un Papel en el Sombrero del Peluche, Para luego leerlo atentamente. "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" Así que sin Mirar y dirigirle una Palabra al Menor desbloqueo su celular y se fue directo a Google Maps, Mientras que el Menor lo Miraba curioso a su Hermano Mayor, Zack notaba esa Mirada curiosa y Se ponía cada vez más Nervioso mientras Crujía los Dientes, Pero por fin logro dar con El Restaurante o Pizzería, Así que empezó a Caminar seguido por el Menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _¡Hola Gente de todos lados! :v Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap uwu Y Por lo que Veo le estas Gustando la Historia :'D Decir que ….Ya irán a Freddy Fazbear! QuQ Y Ahora pregunto….Luke estará Feliz de ver a los Animatronicos? Como sea, Si gustan dejen sus Reviews! Nos Vemos, Sayonara!^^_**


	3. La Noche Empieza

— ¿Seguro es por aquí? — Se escuchó el tono asustado de aquel menor cual imaginaba que se habían perdido ya, mientras abrazaba su peluche dorado. Mientras su Hermano mayor entendió todo y rio por lo bajo, para luego subirlo a sus hombros tomándolo de sorpresa….pero no le molestaba, solo puso sus brazos alrededor de Zack y cerró los ojos…Para luego abrirlos frente a un edificio enorme frente a ellos cual tenía un cartel que decía "Freddy Fazbear Pizza"

Algo le llamo la Atención al menor sobre ese lugar, era por ser de noche o era así de normal…pero le causaba un poco de temor, ¿pero diría que tendría miedo? ¡No! Miro para abajo y se cruzó con los ojos castaños de su hermano quien sonreía. — Veo que despertaste, ¿Listo para entrar? — El menor asintió Levemente y el mayor empezó a dar pasos a dirección a ese Gran edificio, entraron y vieron todo vacío…Excepto una luz que se veía a lo lejos que se apagaba y se encendía algunas veces…Así que fueron hacia la luz y se encontraron con lo que esperaban, Su Madre con una gorra de seguridad y su ropa obviamente de guarda, cual miraba la una especie de tableta y a su izquierda tenía una máscara marrón…Ella sonreía victoriosa sin dudar, pero sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando de aquel enorme pasillo, sus dos y únicos hijos se acercaba, Dejando todo en una mesa fue a abrazarlos con una grave preocupación, ¿Cómo era notoria?...Al mayor ya le faltaba el aire de aquel abrazo.

—¡Por un demonio! ¿¡Que hacen aquí?! —Pregunto exaltada aquella mujer, no era lugar para niños…ósea, si a la mañana ¿pero por la noche?...¡No! El mayor aun suplicaba por algo de Aire pero su Madre quizás nunca más le soltaría, más si estaban en esa Pizzería…Mientras Luke se salvó por estar en los hombros de su Hermano, lentamente fue a la oficina y pudo notar como en un conducto de ventilación cuales se encontraban uno a la derecha y otro a la Izquierda, Una clase de conejo Azul con mejillas rojas entraba lentamente, Luke no quiso decir nada a aquellos mayores, así que agarro la máscara de su Madre y se acercó al conducto.

—¡Perdón, pero en esta Pizzería creemos en la Evolución! — Directamente le puso la máscara en toda la boca mientras se cruzaba los brazos, el no comprendía el grave peligro de que ese conejo estará ahí, Su Madre lo escucho y de curiosa pregunto.

—¿Darwin? —Pregunto curiosa, no sabía que su sabia sobre la Teoría de Darwin, después de todo lo tomaba como un Bebe.

—¡Pokemon! —Aquel Oji-Azul sonrió de lado a lado, después de todo era Infantil y no entendía varias cosas, Mientras Aquel Conejo Azul…sin que nadie se diese cuanta estaba atrás de aquel menor…Lentamente el menor se dio vuelta y Vio a ese conejo, dejando ver sus ojos iluminados, él pensaba que era un peluche de esos que se movían y rápidamente abrazo la pierna del animatronico.

—Em…¿Guarida? ¿Quiénes son? —Pregunto aquel Toy confundido mientras la guardia suspiraba algo avergonzada, Zack había alejado a Luke de la pierna de aquel animatronico con un leve enojo, Era extraño la situación de aquel Mayor…Por lo visto se había enojado que el Menor tocara ese Toy o a ese "Travesti" como pensaba el De ojos castaños.

—…Esto….¡Son mis Hijos! — Aquella Oficina rápidamente se llenó de mas Animatronicos, Dejando a la Mayor encajonada, Sabia que pasaría ahora y solamente cerro los ojos…Pasaron 5 Minutos y los Volvió a Abrir para observar como todos los Animatronicos observaban a sus dos Hijos, Soltó un suspiro aliviada y se sentó en su silla de nuevo.

—¡Fuera de aquí pinches travestis! —El Mayor abrazaba al menor y alejaba a todos de él, ¿Por qué razón? Solo la sabia el…Quizás solo no le agradaba la apariencia de esos Animatronicos, Menos la de una Zorra albina que colgaba del techo, Mientras Los ojos de aquel menor miraban la oscuridad…Juraría a ver visto una mano por ahí, y luego observar un Juguete cual logro enamorar al menor, Se trataba de un conejo algo…¿Dorado?...Pero más oscuro, se liberó de esa gran Multitud y lo levanto Sonriendo, Su Madre Vio esa escena…Pero no pensó que fuese a pasar nada, Aunque le recordaba a un Animatronico en especial…SpringBonnie si no recordaba mal el nombre…Pero era imposible Que se tratara de el…El Animatronico estaba fuera de Funcionamiento y era más grande que ese Muñeco, Así que soltó otro suspiro, Eran las cuatro de la mañana y su noche casi acababa. Nadie la iba a "Visitar" Todos los Toy se encontraban acosando de una manera a sus dos Hijos, Hasta la Misma Marioneta estaba presente allí, Pero se había olvidado de algo importante….

El Menor miro el oscuro pasillo mientras todos escuchaban unos grandes pasos, Rápidamente aquel Oji-Azul abrazo a su Hermano Mayor y cerró los Ojos, La Mayor alumbro y vio de quienes se trataban, Los Olds….Chica se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia la Oficina Seguida por Bonnie y Freddy, Mientras aquel Zorro Pirata más conocido como Foxy afilaba su Garfio contra la pared, El Menor sintió como se elevaba, se trataba de la Zorra Albina quien recibía ordenes de la Mayor. — ¡Mi esposo está esperando afuera! ¡Llévalo con el! —Grito mientras le pasaba una linterna a su Hijo Mayor. Eso fue lo último que vio para luego ver oscuridad, Y observo con dificultad los Ojos siniestros de los Olds…Luego llego a la entrada donde efectivamente su Padre lo esperaba, Luke no se quería ir sin su Hermano…Unas leve lagrimas querían caer pero no quería regresar, Aquellos Animatronicos "Olds" le daban mucho miedo, asi que se abalanzo a los brazos de su Padre quien lo subió al Auto y Empezó a andar…

(…)

Ya Habían llegado a la Casa, El Menor se bajó y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su Padre dijo —¡Buenas Noches! — El Mayor sonrió y vio cómo su Hijo se iba lentamente a su Habitación, con la cabeza en bajo…Sabia que le pasaba, Sería la primera vez que durmiera solo sin su hermano…Pero luego su mirada se paró en aquel muñeco de SpringBonnie, No quería ir a Molestar así que dejo el Muñeco en una silla del pasillo, para luego irse a dormir.

(…)

El Menor intentaba dormir de una vez pero era imposible, Tenía miedo pero no lo aceptaría…Pero todo cambio cuando su Perro empezó a Ladrar a lo lejos y unos pasos se escuchaban a lo Lejos…Pensó que un ladrón había entrado a la casa así que tomo su Linterna de la mesa de Noche y fue a la Puerta Izquierda, Rápidamente se dio cuenta de todo…esta no era su casa pero en esos momento no le importaba, Alumbro al Pasillo y Una sombra Morada con los Ojos Brillosos se escondió entre las Sombras…El corazón de aquel Menor estaba a punto de estallar, Latía y Latía rápidamente…Había Jurado que aquella sombra se Parecía al conejo Morado que había visto en la Pizzería así que rápidamente se sentó a los pie de la cama y alumbro con su Linterna a todos los lados…¿El sueño? Ya se había ido por completo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy! ¡Les explicare! FNAF2 es donde trabajan "ahora" Zack y Su Madre...Mientras que el Pobre Angelito de Luke pasara las 5 Noche en FNAF4! ¿Porque? ¡Porque YOLO! espero les halla gustado aquí me despido! ¡Sayonara! UwUr


	4. ¿Problemas?

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de aquella Habitación, Donde se suponía que el Menor dormía…Pero no era así, Había pasado una Noche de insomnio, Juraría que había escuchado Risas y Pasos…Paso la Noche revisando las puertas y el Armario, Y sin olvidar atrás donde el escuchaba unos extraños sonido, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso solo es su imaginación?...No podía explicarlo, Lo único que no hizo la noche anterior además de dormir…fue revisar debajo de la cama, No quiso ni pensar en hacerlo…Con solo pensarlo le daba curiosidad y Temor al mismo Tiempo. El sonido de la manija de la puerta llamo su atención…Alguien la estaba abriendo, así que rápidamente se hecho a la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, escuchando pasos aproximándose a la cama…Cerro los ojos con fuerza, No quería ver que pasaría…Sintió como retiraban las cobijas y abrió los Ojos por error, No era nada…Era solamente su Padre con lo que pasaría ser…¿Pastillas?...El menor entendió y sonrió débilmente para tomar sus pastillas.

—¡Oye, despacio que te vas a atragantar! —Sonrió el mayor y vio como el Menor trago aquellas pastillas, porque no se trataba solamente de una…Eran varias, El Menor miro a su padre curioso y abrió la boca para preguntar.

—¿Y Zack? —Pregunto sin ninguna expresión facial, miraba a la nada algo…¿Decaído? Quizás…

—…Eso mismo me pregunto, Yo…—El mayor lo abrazo preocupado, lo que dijo era verdad, Ni su esposa ni su Hijo habían regresado, Lo que era raro…Su Turno terminaba a las 06:00 Antes del Mediodía….Y eran más de las 06:00….

(…)

Mientras tanto, Aquellos dos tranquilamente estaban sentados en el Show Stage tomando café con los Animatronicos, Que según como les nombro la Mayor al menor…Animatronicos Toys, Parecían muy alegres…Pero Zack parecía no disfrutar de nada, Las puertas se habían abierto y el Dueño del Restaurante le había pedido a la mayor que se quedase a Vigilar un poco, Ya que cosas muy extrañas habían pasado los Últimos meses…Pero no había problema, La mayor se quedó con su Hijo…Eran vacaciones así que no se preocuparía por la escuela en estos Momentos, Pero notaba como su Hijo estaba decaído…Así que se acercó un Poco para hablar con él.

—¿Estas todo Bien? —Pregunto sentándose a su lado, Mientras miraba al frente, Como los Toys Hacían sus Show diario, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica jugueteaban con los Niños, Toy Foxy se portaba como una Pirata y sacaba varias sonrisas…Y para los que ya se Iban, Balloon Boy les regalaba un Globo, Sin olvidar a aquella Marioneta que entretenía mas a las Chicas que a los Chicos, Ese era el Show Diario.

—…Me siento…Solo…—Solo se animó a decir eso, Mientras tenía la cabeza abajo, La Mayor rio un Poco y le puso la Mano en el Hombro, Logrando que este levantara la cabeza y le mirara.

—…¿Quieres que llame a Papa, Y le diga que traiga a Luke?...¡Ya debió darles las Pastillas! —El Mayor sonrío de lado a lado y se levantó de golpe, Para luego salir corriendo, estaba decidido a prepararle su Propio Show para su Hermanito, Lo que aquellos dos no sabía era que La Marioneta había escuchado su Conversación…—Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas está Mal, Puppet…Tu deberías saberlo…

—Perdón…¿Qué es eso de…?...¿Pastillas? —La marioneta se sentó levemente al lado de ella mirando aquella Pizzería donde todo era risas y diversión, Y Esta rio cuando Toy Bonnie intento ligar con Toy Chica, Otra vez…Pero fue rechazada ya varias veces, Y esa vez no iba a ser la Excepción…

—Luke Tiene…Un problema…—La Mayor puso una cara seria al recordar el problema de su Hijo menor, Su Bebe…Un problema…De cual cura dudaba que habría, Era algo triste...Ella se sentía inútil al saber eso de su Hijo y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—…No preguntare si No quieres decirme….

—…Personalidad Alternante…Eso es lo que Tiene—La Marioneta se confundió un poco, Todo este Tiempo Encerrada aquí no había sabido enfermedades Del mundo exterior…Pero por una parte la entendía, Después de todo…Las dos eran madres…Quiso preguntar pero la Mayor La callo ya respondiendo su Pregunta. —… La doble personalidad consiste en un trastorno disociativo de la identidad del "yo" por el cual una persona posee dos personalidades distintas; es decir, tiene dos formas de ser diferentes, con sus respectivas estructuras, pautas de conducta, criterios y formas de reacción que condicionan su forma de actuar. Dependiendo de diversas circunstancias, generalmente debido a situaciones de tensión psíquica, se pasa de una personalidad a otra, por lo que también se le ha denominado a este trastorno "personalidad alternante". En algunos casos existen tres, cuatro o más personalidades, con lo que se habla de "personalidad múltiple".—Eso dejaba en claro el Problema de su Hijo, Y Dejaba en claro que aquella Mujer era demasiado Lista.

—…Waw…¿Y las pastillas para que son? —Pregunto, Toda persona que razonara hubiera pensado en lo Lógico, ¿No?

—…No son pastillas…Les hicimos creer eso para que no se preocuparan…Son Dulces…—La Mayor soltó la pura verdad a la Marioneta, Quien rápidamente la Abrazo consolándola.

(…)

Mientras esas dos Mayores se abrazaban y una consolaba a la otra, El Mayor ya estaba subido a una escalera intentando pegar un cartel gigante que decía "Celebrate" Pero era difícil ya que la Escalera se balanceaba de una lado a otro lado, Pero paro cuando aquella Coneja azul la sostuvo con una sonrisa ayudada por su Amigo Toy Freddy, Zack levanto el Pulgar y puso el Cartel en su Lugar, Escuchando luego como la puerta principal se abría y de reojo miro de quien se trataba, No se veía mucho ya que había mucha gente, Pero supo quién…Mejor dicho, Quienes eran, Ya que pudo ver los Ojos y el cabello de su Padre, Bajo rápido sin antes dejar clavado en el Suelo a Toy Freddy por accidente y a Toy Bonnie matándose de risa, Corrió sin más a la entrada y cargo al Menor, Quien rápidamente le golpeo logrando que lo bajara.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? —Pregunto Molesto aquel Mayor, Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al Ver los Ojos de su hermano…Eran color Miel…—…Tu…

El Menor se acercó y Tomo el mentón del Mayor con Fuerza, Mientras fruncía el ceño Molesto. —Nunca más vallas a hacer eso, Cretino….—Lo soltó débilmente y se fue caminando a quien sabe dónde, Zack sabía que ese no era su Hermano…Todo lo que había hecho se echó a Perder, Esto de tener un Hermano con dos Personalidades era difícil para el…Pero no se rendiría, El prometió que vería ver a su Hermanito Reír todos los días, Fuese él o No…Y Valla, Sí que lo haría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Okey, Aquí el nuevo Cap! Y si no entendieron lo del Luke…La personalidad alterna es cuando un "Yo" Tiene doble personalidad, Puede ser más de una pero no me gustaría que tuviera más de una, por eso!~ Y sé que me tiraran con Tomates…Por hacerle eso a Luke! ;-; Pobre Luke…pobre Todo…Y como sea, El Nombre de la segunda Personalidad no está decidido así que, ¿Cómo creen que se llame? :'v…Y por lo visto, Sera una difícil y no se dejara amar u_u Y se preguntaran porque no subo las Noches, Es porque la noche 1 pasa sin problemas :v Por eso! Aquí me despido! Sayonara! UwUr


	5. Lo Viejo se presenta

La Marioneta cortó el abrazo que le dio a la Guardia al ver al celoso del Esposo, este se acercó inflando los cachetes y abrazando a su esposa mientras esta ponía una mueca de Fastidio y algo de rojo en las mejillas. – Tu Recuerdas…¿Qué no soy Lesbiana, No? –Pregunto la Marioneta con un Tic en el Ojo.

–Aun te sigo Vigilando, ¿Por qué no te vas con el oso dorado y ya? –Pregunto aun molesto, no de enojado sino por celos, Oh si, La Guardia de seguridad tenía un esposo muy celoso. Mientras, volviendo con la Marioneta…Las Mejillas de su máscara no era lo único que tenía en la cara, sino…prácticamente, tenía toda la cara o lo que se podía ver de ella, ya que se tapaba con las manos mientras negaba rápidamente sin decir ni una palabra. – Dije…¿Algo malo? –Pregunto el Pelinegro mirando a su mujer la cual intentaba no reír.

–Y-yo solo pregunte por lo de las pastilla de su Hijo, solamente eso –Tartamudeo destapándose aún un poco sonrojada por lo mencionado antes.

–Oh…¿Tienes tiempo? –Pregunto al Morocho sentándose en el medio de esas dos y pasando su brazos por la espaldas de las ya mencionadas. – No sabemos cómo…Pero, Nosotros tuvimos gemelos cuando mi cachorra se embarazo de Luke…

–Woah, ¿Dónde está el Gemelo de Luke? –Pregunto, sin saber que eso lograría que la guardia castaña agachara la cabeza mientras era consolada con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Eso es lo que no sabemos, Uno de los dos tenía que morir y…Sobrevivió Luke, El otro…Murió separado, pero los doctores nos mencionaron que para ser un bebe, era bastante listo y es algo raro de explicar…Una Parte del cerebro del otro Gemelo, O gemelo "malvado" como dice Zack, Quedo o formo parte del cerebro de Luke…Y…Esa sería la segunda personalidad de Luke, Su hermano Gemelo…Que por lo visto…Odia a todo ser que respire e viva…

–Mas a nosotros…Que fuimos lo que no dudamos en matarlo para que Luke sobreviviera…–Entro de nuevo a la conversación la Guardia que se escuchaba como su voz se rompía lentamente.

–Woah…Eso es muy…Intenso…–La Marioneta se puso a pensar cómo debe estar la guardia en la situación así, ella no soportaría matar a uno de sus hijos para que sobreviviera otro…Y más, si luego ese Hijo muerto…la odiaba, con suerte soportaba como su Hijo lloraba cuando le retaban.

El Morocho no quería ver triste a su mujer así que decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente. – Y…¿Qué son esas cajas que estaban afuera de la Pizzeria? –Pregunto abrazando mas apegadamente a su mujer mientras que la Marioneta lo miraba y sonreía.

–¿Uh? ¡Ah si! Son unos nuevos animatronicos que llegan para agrandar la familia…¡La verdad todos estamos bastante emocionados por su llegada! –Sonrió más ampliamente al recordar como todos…Oh bueno, Los Toys esperaban a los Nuevos con ancias.

–Eso dilo por ti, No por nosotros –Entro a la conversación el Viejo zorro dañado que estaba apoyado contra la pared mirando su garfio manchado con un tenue color Rojo y sus ojos resaltar a la Luz del Día, Lo que era una molestia para él ya que la Luz le dañaba.

–Y salió el Zorro de su madriguera…–Se metió la Zorra Albina frunciendo el ceño a su Ex – Novio, la verdad es que esos dos en su momento se habían amado como Romeo y Julieta, y todos sabemos que esos dos como estos zorros no terminaron bien…– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú Chica ya no te da de comer y vienes a meterle los cuernos con una de las Toys? –Pregunto resaltando su odio hacia él, mientras que la Guardia ya recuperada tomaba las palomitas de maíz y empezaba a comer, la mejor parte de su trabajo era ver el romance o el odio en el aire, siempre terminaban besándose normalmente, o eso solamente pasaba con Foxy e Chica.

–Eso a ti no te incumbe–Menciono sin expresión e odio alguno el Otro Zorro, Mientras que la marioneta se acercó a separar esos dos antes que se agarren a los Golpes.

–Ustedes dos, Tu –Señalo a la Albina– Deberías estar cuidando a los Niños en las horas del Medio-Día, Tu –Señalo a Foxy–Tienes prohibido salir de Parts/Service, eso lo aclaramos con Golden y no sé qué haces afuera…

–Ya les dije, no les incumbe, quizás solo quiero terminar el trabajo de la noche anterior y matar a la Guardia nocturna –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras que el Pelinegro lo miraba con una mirada que helaba a cualquiera, al notar esto, el Zorro hiso el signo de la Paz con su otra mano y se fue alejando lentamente.

(…)

Yendo nuevamente con el Hermano Mayor, Zack, este estaba con un Tic en el ojo derecho escuchando las quejas de su hermanito…O mejor dicho, su Hermanito malvado. –¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué todo esta tan colorido? ¿Dónde está mi café que pedí hace cinco minutos? ¿Cuándo volvemos a casa para odiarte a ti y a tus padres? –Sus quejas eran más insoportables que ponerse a escuchar una hora entera el "Baby, Baby, Baby Oh"…

–¿Quisieras callarte? –Pregunto Zack mirando hacia otro lado, la verdad es que no le importara lo que digiera "Su Hermano" pero si se atrevía a decir que lo odiaba una vez más con la voz de Luke y en su cuerpo, Dios, El bardo que se armaría en esa Pizzeria no iba a ser Normal…Observo y Luke ya no estaba así que suspiro por un segundo o Bufo, como ustedes quieran llamarlo y se levantó a buscarlo, No tardo mucho tiempo en saber dónde se encontraba, observo como una Puerta enorme de metal se encontraba entreabierta y como la oscuridad reinaba en esa habitación…Así que se adentró temeroso solamente un poco, y como calculo, Luke se encontraba ahí

Al escuchar como el interruptor bajaba y la Luz se encendía pudo ver los Ojos azules de Luke, la pesadilla había pasado por fin, Zack se acercó y abrazo por la espalda a su hermanito, ahora si…El de verdad, generando que este reaccionara con un color rojo en sus mejillas. – ¿D-Donde estamos? –Pregunto Luke tartamudeando, quizás por el cálido abrazo o por la presión terrorífica de esa Zona.

–Tranquilo, estás conmigo…No temas, ¿Okey? –Pregunto Zack sonriendo, Mientras que Luke observaba detenidamente una sombra gigante enfrente de el, Juraría que se acababa de mover pero no quería ponerse a pensar en eso…Pero no pudo evitar asustarse y estremecerse al escuchar atrás de ellos como la Puerta se cerraba de un golpe y se empezaba a escuchar una voz.

–No puedo creer que ese Humano me asusto, otra vez que me lo cruce juro que lo lanzare por la Plancha…–Los dos hermanos tomaron por esconderse atrás de una máquina de juegos que se encontraba allí y espiar, no tanto para que lo que fuera que era eso no se diera cuenta de su presencia. –¿Por qué tan callados? –Pregunto y estos pudieron observar, se trataba de un zorro rojizo todo destruido, este les hablaba a la sombra, la cual se levantó dejando ver a un Pollo amarillo con la mandíbula toda destruida, A una especie de sapo…O conejo posiblemente morado, sin el rostro y con un brazo todo hecho de metal y en el medio, Un oso marrón, destruido como sus compañeros que reía de una forma siniestra…Y Sin olvidar a la última sombra que no se movió, sino que se notaban sus pupilas rojas y una parte de su brazo, Dorada..


	6. Guardias

–Al fin–Suspiro el zorro para tirarse directamente al suelo, cayendo muy pero muy cerca de la máquina de juegos y haciendo resonar el golpe que le había dado a la ya mencionada traga-monedas.

–Se te ve Gruñón, ¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto el pollo ahora mientras se acercaba junto al conejo y se sentaban a su lado como niños pequeños.

–¿No se acuerdan? –Pregunto el oso marrón que estaba apoyado contra la pared cruzando sus dos brazos mientras se le notaba un tono muy enojado, pues tenía razones– Hoy nos van a remodelar –Efectivamente él tenía razón, como siempre…Pues hoy había una remodelación en la Pizzería por algunas quejas llegadas al dueño, pues los niños se quejaban del aspecto aterrador de los animales tanto como los nuevos e viejos.

–E-es verdad….–Se notaba el tono aterrador del conejo, pues le temblaba todo el cuerpo al pobre puesto que pensaba que estaba vez sería peor, pues la última vez que había ocurrido uno de estos casos le había arrebatado la mismísima cara y el brazo perteneciente al lado izquierdo, sin mencionar el daño de la mandíbula de su amiga.

– ¿N-nos mataran…?– Pregunto el pequeño hermano para ser callado por la boca de su hermano mayor mientras este sonreía para calmarlo, mientras que por alguna razón la cercanía entre estos dos se iba achicando cada vez más, pero fueron parados por un estornudo de Luke.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto el zorro mientras levantaba su parche del ojo. Mientras que todos empezaban a mirar a sus lados menos su punto ciego que era atrás de la traga-monedas, Pero pararon de mirar cuando alguien abrió la puerta lentamente, escucharon con atención y supieron que eran pasos así que volvieron a su posición de hace rato y se quedaron quietos.

–¿Por qué aceptamos este trabajo? –Pregunto una voz a lo lejos que se iba Acercando para cuando llego a la Luz lo que más se noto fue su cabello rubio, damos la bienvenida, algunos ya lo conocen y otros no…Jeremy Fitzgerald, el cual estaba mirando de reojo a su compañero con una mueca de aburrimiento, pues pensó que esto sería más divertido a su lado.

Mientras como ya se ha mencionado, su compañero, Mike Smith quien estaba con el queso resbalándose de sus labios…Si, se encontraba comiendo una Pizza doble queso, no es que no le halla compartido a Jeremy…Le quiso dar pero el rubio no le apetecía– Por …¿Dinero? –El rubio dejo soltar un suspiro leve mientras empezaba a tomar el brazo del zorro y empezar a arrastrarlo hasta la salida. "Me imagine esta trabajo más divertido, pensé que con el pasaría algo…" ese era el único pensamiento del rubio en este momentos mientras movía con un poco de dificultad al Zorro. – ¿Te pasa algo? Te as quedado callado un largo rato –Menciono el castaño mirándolo, y si chicos…si se lo cruzan, no le digan que parece morocho, eso le enfadaba.

–Estoy bien–Menciono sin más el rubio siguiendo con el trabajo.

–Vamos…–Zack tomo la mano de su hermano con suavidad y salió de ahí a escondidas, esos dos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia por suerte, No querían que les avisaran a sus padres que se encontraban en una zona privada y más con la amenaza hacia Zack "Otra vez que te encontremos rompiendo reglas en lugares Públicos, adiós guitarra" algo que le erizaba la piel al mayor.

–¿Qué es eso de remodelación? –Pregunto su hermano llamando la atención del ya mencionado mayor, y era obvio que no podía evitar mirarlo.

–No lo sé, Vamos a preguntarles a mama y papa –No podía tardar, pues la intriga que tenía en ese momento no se la sacaba nadie menos sus padres, cargo a Luke como si se tratara de una princesa y empezó a caminar más rápido, mientras el menor disfrutaba de la "Montaña rusa"

–Yay–Menciono riendo el menor mientras que causo una risa en el mayor quien ya había llegado.

–¡Papa! ¡Mama! –Menciono el mayor acercándose al escenario dejando a su hermano en brazos de su Madre, quien lo abrazo y le beso la cabeza haciéndole reír al menor.

–¿Dónde estuvo mi Bebe? –Menciono la mayor empezándole a realizar mimos a su pequeño.

–N-no enfrente de todos, Mami –se avergonzó un poco Luke empezando a apartándola, pero era inútil…Uno porque le ganaba en fuerza su madre y dos porque ni el quería que dejara de hacerle mismos.

–…¿Qué es eso de las remodelaciones a los animatronicos? –Pregunto yendo al punto el mayor, pues tenía una sensación…¿De celos quizás? Viendo disfrutar a su hermano con su madre, sabía que era su madre y que la quería pero…era algo que no podía evitar.

–¿Mh? ¿Cómo escucharon de eso, pequeños investigadores? –Pregunto la mayor riendo un poco.

–Tu misma lo dijiste, Investigamos un montón con una Lupa –Menciono jugando ahora su hijo menor mientras que el mayor tapaba su risa.

La mayor siguió haciéndoles mimos al menor mientras miraba al mayor – Pues, hubo denuncias por accidentes y quejas de que algunos padres porque sus niños volvían aterrados a sus casas e tenían pesadillas con los animatronicos, Animatrons o Robots…Por eso ahora le darán una paraciencia, Un poco Mas…Humana….

El Mayor tomo al menor en brazos mientras lo cargaba y miraba a su Madre – Eso debe ser Difícil, ¿No?

–No tanto, Pues una diseñadora con el apodo de Pole-Bear ha ayudado haciendo bocetos para que el proyecto final sea fantástico, eso más que yo ayude con el diseño de la Marioneta…

–Dulce, Ya están los animatronicos donde pediste –Menciono una voz atrás de los hermanos los cuales se voltearon y volvieron a ver a esos dos guardias.

–Gracias chicos, Hijos…Ellos son Jeremy y Mike, Guardias ayudantes de su Padre y yo. –Menciono la Madre señalando a los dos guardias.

–Un Gusto–Hablo el rubio con ternura mientras que su compañero estaba cruzado de brazos fruncindo el ceño.

–Que onda. –Saludo secamente y Sack noto algo en su chaqueta, no la del trabajo…Sino la que estaba debajo de esta, tenia un signo de una Banda de rock….Y el sabia de cual.

–….¿Te gusta Rock Mafia? – Pregunto Sack mirando a Mike, el cual miro la insignia de su camisa entendiendo porque le había preguntado eso y luego lo miro.

– ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto el castaño.

– Claro que no, es que es mi Banda favorita…– Dijo sin más Sack y lo que paso después nadie se lo espero, ni hasta Jeremy y Dulce.

– ¡Nunca conocí alguien que le gustara la Banda! Y eso que hay muchos, ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! – Mike había saltado a Zarandear a Sack.

Mientras que todos miraban a Mike aun zarandeando al Hijo de la guardia, No sabían que alguien los miraba desde lejos. – Así que ellos son los nuevos Niños aquí….–Una risa se derramo de su boca, ¿Otro Guardia o alguien que ustedes conocen bien?

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _–Al Fin termine, espero que les haya gustado a todos uwu!_**

 ** _Goldie: Y…¿Yo cuando voy a salir?_**

 ** _Kai: Tranquilo viejo, yo también estoy abandonado…_**

 ** _Shadow: Yo ni siquiera soy Nombrado, Bitches…._**

 ** _Frizt: Sigan Hablando….Sigan Hablando…._**

 ** _–…Como sea._. Aquí me despido sin antes una Pregunta Preguntosa (?) Si estuvieran en una avión callándose y pueden escapar o leer un Manga Yaoi HARD Jeremike…¿Cuántas paginas leerían? (?) Okey, esa no es la pregunta…Es esta: ¿Cuántos/as amantes del Jeremike? :v Dejen sus Reviews que saben que me ayuda muchísimo y nos vemos :v_**

 ** _Kuomi, esta...Fuera :v_**


End file.
